


Between the Minutes and the Beats

by dreamkist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: A retrieval mission goes sideways and Tony learns there are ways out of the dark.





	Between the Minutes and the Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somalester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somalester/gifts).



“We’re nearing the location,” Tony said as the Quinjet flew low over the dark green trees that lined the mountainside. The battle of New York had resulted in a mess of debris, both alien and human. Some unsavory types were trying to turn a profit by selling scavenged alien tech. A weapon had been sold to someone in Venezuela who was probably not trying to do anything good with it.

The idiot who bought the weapon had brought it to a small mining village. “Reports say they’re experimenting with it inside the mine,” Tony said.

“Don’t people know how dangerous this is?” Steve asked rhetorically.

“The tech is highly unstable. One wrong move and it’s goodbye Iowa, so long Wisconsin,” Tony agreed.

Steve glanced at him and looked unimpressed by his choice of words. Steve had been sliding looks at him the entire trip. Tony did not know that because he was also sliding looks Steve’s way. Really. Tony didn’t know what the other man was thinking but it probably wasn’t anything nice. They were working surprisingly well together after their rocky start but he could tell the captain had something on his mind.

“Sir, I am detecting an increase in energy readings of unknown origins,” Jarvis said just as alarms blared from the jet.

He and Steve looked out the window of the jet to see a group of people in the center of the village. There were kids kicking a ball around, unaware of any danger. Then, a wave of energy rocked the jet and they braced themselves as it shook.

“Well, that’s just great,” Tony said.

“It looks like the force of that, whatever it was, made some of the houses collapse,” Steve said. “Where did the people go?”

Tony wasn’t paying attention though. “Not good,” Tony mumbled as he stumbled back against the wall of the jet. His vision was going black around the edges and he could feel that insidious pain in his chest that meant the shrapnel was creeping closer to his heart.

Jarvis and Steve’s words faded into nothing as the world closed in on him. Then the pain lessened and he was back.

Tony took a slow breath. “Jarvis, what’s the damage?” 

“I seem to be unaffected, sir. Your arc reactor, on the other hand, is malfunctioning.”

“Yeah, I kind of noticed that.”

The glow of the arc reactor blinked again and stabilized. “That energy must have acted as some kind of EMP that only affected the reactor. Some kind of space magic energy that I haven’t accounted for. What’s going on, Jarvis?”

“The energy from the weapon affected the reactor’s output. I believe a sample of the substance will help to reverse the damage.”

“Where’s the entrance to the mine, Jarvis?”

“Scanning, sir. There is an entrance here,” the HUD showed the location.

“We’ll see if anyone needs help.”

“Captain, I am not detecting any signs of life.”

“None at all?” Tony asked.

“The people seem to have,” Jarvis paused, “Well, they seem to have disappeared.”

“What do you mean by ‘disappeared’?” Tony asked.

“There are no bodies, alive or dead.”

Tony shared a confused look with Steve. “Did the explosion incinerate them?”

“I do not know, sir. I suggest further investigation.”

“This is great. Isn’t alien tech fun?” Tony asked no one in particular as he prepared to leave the jet. Another flash of pain hit him as the arc reactor faded out.

“You good?” the captain asked Tony as he lifted a supply pack. He looked worried.

“Let’s just go,” Tony said and brushed by him.

 

Acid mine water, orange and toxic, ran through the village and trickled down the mountain. Climbing over rubble to reach the mine entrance was difficult when your heart felt like it was going to stop beating at every other second. The captain kept throwing worried looks his way and that was further aggravating Tony. He was fine.

They finally reached the entrance, hidden by a boulder. It was dark inside the earth. Tony hadn’t been in a cave since Afghanistan. This was going to be fun.

“Lights, Jarvis.” Light flooded the tunnel and he entered with the captain following behind him.

The tunnel twisted around and they stepped carefully over fallen rocks. Every step deeper into the mountain made Tony feel a little more breathless.

“The weapon should be located beyond these rocks.”

“I guess we start earth-moving then.” Tony sighed.

 

They cleared the passage one heavy rock at a time. It was a tedious process that would have been impossible for him to help with if he didn’t have the suit. Steve had tried to do it all himself but Tony had insisted on helping. Steve had laid his shield down and he strained with each rock he lifted. Sweat ran down his uncovered face and his hair was messed up. Tony thought the altitude was getting to him—that would explain his new hyperfocus on Steve.

Tony was already tired from the pain, but he kept going. Until the blackness threatened to overwhelm him. He dropped the rock he was holding. “Yep, we’re going down,” he said. He dropped to the ground and Steve rushed over to him.

“Are you ok?” He dug a water bottle out of the pack and handed it to Tony.

Tony fumbled with the lid until Steve opened it for him and held it to his lips. Tony was too tired to protest. He drank the cool water and tried to focus on Steve’s face instead of losing consciousness. “Thanks,” he said when Steve moved the bottle away. He let his eyes drop closed for a moment.

“Tony?”

“It’s ok, I’m just going to sit here for a minute.”

Steve was obviously dubious about leaving him but he stood up and continued moving rocks out of the way. “This reminds me of when I was 14. I got paid to deliver groceries. Of course, that required a lot of going up and down stairs. I made it through all but the last delivery on my first day. That job ended in broken eggs, spilled milk, an asthma attack, and a fractured leg.”

“Is that story supposed to make me feel better?” he asked without much bite.

“I don’t know. Did it?” Steve grinned over at Tony.

Tony couldn’t help but smile in return. He felt less weight pushing down on him when Steve was talking.

 

When there was enough room for them to get through, Steve helped Tony to his feet and guided him over the rocks. The altitude and arc reactor were definitely conspiring to make Tony lightheaded. He uncharacteristically appreciated the help. They entered a cavern that was filled with tech. The weapon was on the ground in the center of the chamber. A faint light emanated from it. Everything else in the chamber had been blown away from it, leaving debris in a circle around it.

They approached the weapon and Steve had to help Tony when the reactor blinked out for a second. Tony caught himself but held onto Steve’s shoulder. “Did you see that?” he asked.

“What?”

“Wait for it,” Tony said as he stared at the weapon.

Steve stared at it too. It faded out again and Tony drooped at the same time.

“It would appear that, somehow, the weapon’s energy source has connected with the energy created by the arc reactor.”

“So, what do we need to do?” Tony asked. He looked over the equipment that littered the area. There was probably something useful in all of it.

“If you connect the weapon to the suit, I should be able to equalize the energy frequencies and resolve the issue.”

“Right,” Tony said, mind already working, “Steve, I’m going to need you to find some things.”

“Anything,” Steve said. “Just tell me what they look like.”

Tony told him what to look for while he sat down on a big rock. Standing up was a little difficult. He and Jarvis took the opportunity to inspect the weapon.

“I believe the energy may have caused a temporal shift. The people of the village were at the right distance to escape the worst of its power. Unfortunately, they were still within its area of effect.”

“So, whoever was standing here when it went off would have disintegrated. At least that’s one problem that took care of itself,” Tony said as he tossed a piece of junk aside. Steve brought some more pieces over for him to examine.

“Where are the people then?”

“Here. Sort of. It’s complicated and pretty much theoretical at this point. Time may have multiple dimensions. They’re basically out of phase with time. You really need to watch Star Trek. It’ll help you with all sorts of things. Here we go!” He had found what he needed and began connecting the parts. “It moved the people just a few milliseconds backward or forward in time and that’s more than enough to make them disappear.”

“Are they aware of anything?”

“I don’t know what it’s like. I’ve never been moved out of time before.” He was being testy, he knew, but for some reason the question hit a little too close to home.

Steve had the audacity to look abashed though, and Tony knew he was only trying to help so he answered the question. “It’s likely they aren’t aware of anything. They probably ceased to exist as soon as it happened. Or, the other possibility is, they’re stuck in the dark. With no idea what’s happening and they’re alone. With nothing.”

Steve gave him a look that probably meant something, but Tony felt the arc reactor fading and lowered his head until the pain and dizziness passed.

“Sir, I don’t mean to worry you, but the weapon’s energy source is depleting quite rapidly. I estimate it will have expended all energy in 10 minutes. If that happens, well, the people of the village will have never existed.”

“Damn it,” Tony growled. He dropped the cable he was trying to connect to a machine. Steve knelt down in front of him and he saw the look Steve was giving him, a look that said he understood all of the fear and pain Tony felt, and Tony deflated.

“We’ll get it done, Tony.”

It was a moment of weakness. Somehow, Tony decided the thing he should do in that moment was lean forward and press his mouth against Steve’s. He was really stressed out but the kiss was perfect. Then he realized what he was doing. Wide-eyed and worried he pulled back. Steve looked confused. Tony muttered, “Sorry,” and turned back to the machine. Tony was, after all, a master of time management and making good life choices.

After a few more adjustments, he asked Jarvis if it was ready.

“As best as I can simulate, it should work.”

“Good enough for me,” Tony said. “Plug that,” Tony handed Steve a cable, “into that.” He gestured at the panel on his armor. He resolutely pretended nothing had happened. When Steve opened found the panel and pressed it open, Tony felt oddly exposed.

“Beginning equalization,” Jarvis informed them when the cable was connected.

Tony could feel something happening in the reactor. “Oh, yep. That’s it. Just a little more… There.” The arc reactor glowed brightly. “That feels right, Jarvis.”

“Agreed, sir. Ending equalization. Captain, you may disconnect the cable.”

Steve removed it and closed the panel. They watched in relief as the arc reactor maintained its usual glow and the weapon’s light faded down to nothing.

 

Steve kept a close eye on Tony as they made their way out of the mine. They exited into the light and were greeted by curious people. With a little help from Jarvis they created an explanation for their presence and walked to the jet.

Now they were going to be alone, in silence, and it was going to be awkward. Tony wanted to beat his head against something. Instead, he told Jarvis to open up the armor and he took a seat at the controls. He set their destination and watched as the jet entered the clouds.

“Tony,” Steve interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, ok?” Tony stood up and faced him. “I don’t know what came over me. I was freaking out and you must be aware of how perfect you are and then you were kissing me back and it’s no big deal. Let’s just forget it ever happened.” Apparently, Tony was going to be honest. Steve was a terrible example.

Steve seemed to be amused by Tony’s speech. “Think about what you just said, Tony.”

“What does that mean?” Tony asked and tried to remember what words had just spilled out of his own mouth. “I complimented you? Yeah, I won’t do it again, ok…” Tony trailed off. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Steve echoed in a manner that was far too smug.

“You were kissing…” he left the rest unsaid. That put things in a different perspective.

Before Tony could fall down the rabbit hole that was his thoughts, Steve pushed him against the wall of the jet and they were kissing again. Tony was fully onboard with where this conversation was going.

“Tony,” Steve said, low and intimate and Tony almost melted into a pile of goo.

“Yeah?”

Steve pulled away, “Are we doing this here? Is it alright?”

“Hell yes, we’re doing this here,” he said incredulously. He grabbed the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him forward to whisper against his lips, “I want your hand on my cock and that’s an order.”

Steve responded by lowering his head to take Tony’s lips in another knee-weakening kiss. Tony slid his hands over Steve’s muscled back and gripped his ass with both hands. Steve pushed forward to get closer and Tony felt the other man’s cock through his suit. “Yes,” he hissed and then Steve’s hand drifted down Tony’s chest, over the arc reactor, and his stomach, to cover his hard cock through his pants.

He pushed forward and tried to rub himself on Steve’s hand. Steve looked down between their bodies and watched Tony’s desperate little movements.

“Please,” Tony whined and Steve took pity on him.

He jerked Tony’s pants open and shoved them down his thighs. Tony moaned and squeezed Steve’s his hips when that big hand wrapped around him. Steve slowly stroked him and pressed his thumb just under the head and Tony was sure he was mumbling gibberish but he couldn’t care. It felt too good to worry about anything else.

Too soon and yet not soon enough, Steve picked up the pace and Tony held onto him wherever he could. “Kiss me,” he said and Steve did. He came in Steve’s hand, shuddering and with his face buried in Steve’s neck.

“Tony, you don’t have to,” he started to say but Tony looked up at him and let his eyes do the talking. Steve gave up his protest and simply said, “Ok,” instead.

Steve braced his hands on the wall while Tony worshiped his cock the best he could. No matter how sweaty or dirty, Steve would always be a gift and a pleasure. Tony loved every sound the other man made. Tony worked his tongue and hand over him until he gripped Tony’s hair in warning. Tony stroked harder and Steve let out a ragged moan and came in Tony’s eager mouth.

Steve helped him to his feet and wrapped his arms around Tony who was breathless again, but this time it was in a good way. There were fingers running through his hair and Tony let himself just enjoy the feeling of leaning against Steve’s body.


End file.
